


Unexpected Bonding

by brothergrimace1



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothergrimace1/pseuds/brothergrimace1
Summary: A 'Mini' set in Roentgen's 'Legion of Lawndale Heroes' (Daria/Legion of Super-Heroes) crossover shared-world series, this is a quick one where two slightly adversarial characters discover something that they have in common.





	Unexpected Bonding

 

 

_Unexpected Bonding_

_A Legion of Lawndale Heroes  ‘Mini’, by Brother Grimace  _

**_Legion of Lawndale Heroes  created by James Bowman_ **

 

 

 

Julia chuckled as she watched the image of a person in a Bugs Bunny-ish costume, a very familiar red __'_ Make America Great Again' _hat on its head, watching as two other persons walked by - one in a yellow-furred cat costume wearing a nurse's uniform, and the other, wearing a brown bear costume and a Goldilocks outfit.  
  
_"When it comes to politics, they go hard right - but when it's time for that special 'tummy rub', they make that hard left at Albuquerque and drive straight on to 'Fifty Shades of Ole'! 'Fire and Furry' \- coming up next, on Sick, Sad World!"_  
  
"What are you giggling about?"  
  
Julia looked up from her smartphone as Karen's blonde hair suddenly obscured the screen. "Must you do that?"  
  
" _You_  watch _Sick, Sad World_?"  
  
Julia took her left earbud out and offered it to Karen. _" Do not tell Daria."_  
  
Karen snorted as she took the earbud. "You _think_? I was born at night - _but not last night_."

 

 

**END**

 

 

10 January 2018


End file.
